1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horse mucking rake device. More specifically, it relates to such a device that has parallel, angled tines coupled with a cage which is specifically designed to aid in the separation of manure from shavings, chips and fine stone. Typically utilized as a base or bedding in a horse stall. The present invention device has been developed as a significant improvement both from the stand point of sifting and from the stand point of preventing pieces of manure from falling off during the shaking step usually involved in separating stall base material from manure.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Rakes have been around for hundreds of years and numerous rakes have been developed for many different purposes. The following is a summary of a collection of prior art which is typical of the development of rakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 427,055 which issued to Maria Cushing in 1890 describes a shifting shovel which includes parallel tines and includes a hood and scoop arrangement near the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 929,479 to Joseph Parker describes an agricultural shovel which includes U-shaped wire tines arranged in conjunction with a frame that includes a back and sidewalls.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,060 issued in 1916 to Wilbur Snyder describes a lawn rake which includes an arcuated sheet of mesh wire and wire bristles at the end of the mesh wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,778 issued to Charles Leen describes an agricultural implement which includes tines that have a 90.degree. angle with the upper portion forming a back and the lower portion forming of a base and with sidewall extensions. This shovel has the tines facing toward the user so that the direction is reversed from the direction of the base of the handle and is non-parallel to the handle itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,250 issued to Sterling Norman describes a rake which includes a rounded basket with a home at its outer edge with short teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,348 describes a scoop shovel. This patent issued to Anthony Preziosi in 1963 and describes a shovel with straight tines or pickets but with an encasement having a back and sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,332 issued to Herbert Nelson describes a liter fork and yard tool which includes straight tines and a scoop area behind the tines and close to the shovel handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,146 to Robert Berg describes a beach cleaning apparatus which utilizes a wire mesh bag with a firm blade for a leading edge. It has an open end which faces the direction of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,690 issued to Obed Montez describes a hand tool for sifting debris from sand and soil. It includes a comb leading edge with wide, short teeth and ridges running parallel to one another and terminating in a side-U mesh sheet with open sides and an open front. The entire device is attached to a handle which is adjustable and is attached so as to face the user rather than face the direction opposite the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,026 issued to Richard Johnson in 1991 describes a push-pull rake which includes upstanding teeth and a platform against a rear wall of a three sided receptacle area.
Notwithstanding all of the prior art cited and the many variations on rakes, no patent teaches or renders obvious the present invention. Horse mucking rake device which includes a unique tine arrangement coupled with a special cage attached thereto as described below.